The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to communication systems having connector assemblies.
Connector assemblies are known for interconnecting various components. Some communication systems include different types of connector assemblies having different interfaces. For example, some known communication systems incorporate coaxial connectors and fiber optic connectors within the system. Typically, the coaxial connectors are mounted to one area of the circuit board and the fiber optic connectors are mounted to a different area of the circuit board. As one example, a backplane communication system may include a large backplane circuit board that includes one or more coaxial connectors and one or more fiber optic connectors for mating with corresponding coaxial connectors and fiber optic connectors of a daughter card assembly or assemblies. The coaxial connectors and the fiber optic connectors are typically spread along a mating edge of the backplane circuit board. The coaxial connectors and the fiber optic connectors each occupy a separate footprint of the backplane circuit board. The number and type of connectors that may be provided within a given board area is limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for a communication system having high density of connections.